Jurasssic World: A Pack Divided
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: They thought each other dead. They were wrong. Charlie and Delta survived, unbeknownst to Blue. They make their way to different sides of the island, staking territories with the companions they found along the way. When InGen comes back to retrieve as many assets as possible, will they survive? Or will they perish, never knowing the truth?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to the Prologue of Jurassic World: A Pack Divided. This story previously shared it's name with the meaning of the Indominus Rex's name, which means "Fierce or untambable king." However, this story will** ** _not_** **focus on the Indominus, but will actually be** ** _after_** **the film, where, to help my broken mind cope, both Charlie and Delta survived, whereas, unfortunately, Echo is impossible to be saved. Where Charlie can easily be explained by her being blown a few feet away be the explosion and Delta being that she was merely knocked unconscious from the throw and that the bite on her back was merely a grab bite, not a kill bite. Sadly my mind can't find a way to explain a way that Echo could have survived, or at least survived any wounds she received. Anyway, this story will be in the POV of all three raptors, who are all separated and don't know that the other two survived. This story might be somewhere between fifteen and thirty chapters, the reasoning being that there are three animals, with three different POVs in the story, and the raptors will get the same amount of chapters each, while the last chapter(one chapter after each raptor has the same amount of chapters) will be when they meet up and reform the pack, with each one having found a companion raptor from the island due to some other weird mumbo jumbo InGen stupidity that caused there to be other raptors to replace the pack if something were to happen, be it sickness or some other thing that would warrant them be put out of their misery, and may find their way to Isla Sorna, but we'll have to see if I can come up with something. This chapter, being the prologue, will be set up the same as the last, with all three POVs and the events of how they(in the case of Delta and Charlie) survived what happened to them. Also Owen may return, as well as a few hundred or so InGen SF group that will, obviously, be brutally massacred. Whether it's by the raptors, Rexy, or another hybrid...only time, and my imagination, will tell. Anyway, enough spoilers, onto the story!**

Charlie's POV: Five hours after the end of the film

Pain. It was all Charlie knew at that point. After seeing her former Alpha, they had both refused to harm one another, but her reluctance had nearly cost her her life. Almost immediately after they made eye contact, one of the other humans had shot at her with some kind of explosion device. It had blown her away and into a patch of shrubbery that concealed her body. She limped along, almost sure her right leg was damaged to the point of a permanent limp. This would hinder her hunt for food drastically. Her new Alpha, the creature that was not raptor, but could speak raptor, was dead. She no longer felt it's presence in her mind, that mental link a pack shared. It had been strong. Stronger than the one with her old Alpha, due to it possessing raptor somewhere, somehow, inside of it. They had shared a bond, her pack and the human Alpha, but it had been weak, and they only understood the complex commands with the assistance of the whistles and clicks of the human Alpha's clicking device. She tried to contact her pack mates through the bond, but they weren't there. This either meant she was the last one alive, or that the pack had been disbanded by Beta, the one the human Alpha had called Blue. She smelled Beta, as if she had searched for her before leaving, but had not found her.

Exiting the site of the battle between her pack mates and the humans, Charlie sniffed the air for any trace of her pack mates, but could not smell anything under the smell of blood and the harsh tang of the humans' weapons. She then shifted her focus to prey. She knew that, if her fears were true and both human Alpha and hybrid Alpha were dead, she knew she couldn't go back to where they had lived to receive any more food. They had all four known that, should the humans defeat the hybrid Alpha, they would most likely be killed for what they had done. They had chosen to listen to the stronger leader, and now they had paid the price. No pack, and no Alpha to lead the nonexistent pack. They had known that, no matter what, their human Alpha would stand up for them should the humans prevail, but they all knew he wouldn't be enough to keep them alive. They would need the Alphas of the other humans to keep them alive, and they knew that the one that owned the place that the visiting humans stayed was dead from the bond they had shared with their human Alpha, and were saddened they had lost one chance of survival should the humans win, but hoped there would be others that would help them.

 _'We should have known the humans would win. They always found a way. When Echo had almost died from her attempt to surpass Blue to become the new Beta, the human Alpha stayed by her; never left, never gave up hope. He was fearful, yes, but he hoped. They succeeded in keeping her alive, and they succeeded at much more difficult things than that. We were stupid, but the prospect of freedom, of no more cage, of real, living prey, had excited us too much. We turned on our human Alpha, and we paid the price.'_ Charlie thought, knowing that, if the others were still alive, they regretted their decision to change Alphas as well.

Shaking her head to clear it, she sniffed the air again, almost unaware she had left the combat area and was now in what the humans called "Gallimimus Valley" due to the large number of them. Smelling a somewhat familiar scent, she recognized it as raptor, but it didn't smell like her own pack.

Letting out a growl, Charlie slowly stalked her way through the jungle, deducing that the raptor was by itself, which surprised her. This meant, if it felt her a threat, it could easily kill her, and she would be unable to fight back because of her injury.

Suddenly, the scent changed. The raptor was heading right for her, and it was probably going to kill her, or it would spare her if it deemed her safe. That's what she would have done, anyway. Hoping she could get it to spare her, she laid down and let out pained trills; the call that meant she either needed help or was not a threat and just wanted to be left alone.

The grass parted as the raptor walked out of the jungle, Charlie tilting her head in surprise to see the raptor was only around half her size, the other raptor immediately realized it's mistake and looked around, sniffing the air for any trace of a pack-mate or two that were, if they had been there, behind it, about to pounce.

"You're...alone?" It asked, Charlie narrowing her large eyes at it in worry.

"Yes." She answered, the other raptor visibly relaxing a little. "What about you?" She asked, the raptor slowly edging closer to her, afraid she would snap at it.

"Me too. My pack died when the power to our cage went out. They thought the burning fence had been deactivated. It wasn't." It answered sadly, Charlie immediately feeling bad for it. It knew for sure it's pack mates were dead. She didn't, but wasn't going to search for them in her condition.

"Was it at least quick?" She asked, immediately regretting her question as the other raptor flinched. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Theta, you?" The raptor asked, Charlie making a sound that was an imitation of her human Alpha's chuckle.

"I'm Charlie." She said, Theta nodding and, tentatively, laid down next to her, Charlie merely watching the raptor.

Making a sound that she had heard from her human Alpha when he was confused or agitated by the meaty man telling him something or asking something of him, but it coming out as more of a cross between a huff and a long, slow breath. Charlie, wondering what, if they were alive, her other pack mates were thinking or doing, laid her head down next to Theta and fell asleep, unaware that her two living pack mates had been looking for her, both of them doing so at two different times and both giving up hope, each moving to different parts of the island to search for the other.

 **Delta's POV: Four hours after end of the film**

Delta made her way through the ruined area that they had fought the hybrid in, the pain from the bite on her back almost too much for her to move. If it had bitten down any further, it would have killed her. Instead, it had merely made her instinctively go limp and, next thing she knew, she was waking up around dawn.

She hissed in pain, her wound still raw, sore, and something she was beginning to despise with all her being, with the only available prey to help her heal faster being what was left of the meaty man's body, but she was against going back to it and eating what was left after she accepted her human Alpha as the pack Alpha again.

The human Alpha had always been the only human they hesitated to attack. All others were fair game unless the Alpha stopped them. However, they all knew that the darker man that their human Alpha had with him almost at all times was one to listen to too, if the Alpha was sick or injured.

Thinking through her possibilities and options, Delta knew that either the hybrid was still alive and her Alpha was dead, or the hybrid was dead and her Alpha was alive, but where he and Blue were, she didn't know. It was entirely possible that she was the only one still alive from her pack.

She shook her head, knowing she couldn't think like that, and that the Alpha was merely making sure the other three humans got to safety and Blue was probably searching to see if Charlie was somehow alive, and would come back later if she couldn't find their sister.

 _'Maybe I should go look for her too.'_ Delta thought, thinking it through for a few minutes. Deciding she would, Delta made her way through the visitor area and into the jungle, unaware of the journey this decision would cast her, and her surviving packmantes, into.

Chirping lightly in an attempt to mimic a bird with a broken wing, Delta hid in the undergrowth, watching as a fully grown reddish-orange animal with a white tail-tip walked into the clearing, lookig around for the owner of the sound. Snarling, Delta rushed forward and grabbed the animal in her jaws, twisting it's neck until she heard a crack.

 _'I may have been raised in that cage, but I know I can't go long without food at this point, not in this condition.'_ She thought, eating the animal Of course, the cage had meant they were safe from the dangers of the unforgiving jungle, and now they were being thrust into it like the small, squealing animals they hunted that almost always escaped, save for that one time.

After eating the animal, Delta continued on her way to where they had fought with the humans and, smelling Blue, sniffed the ground around the area, but couldn't find either of them, only traces of their scents.

Huffing in frustration, Delta followed the hybrid's trail from the way it came, eventually finding a giant cage that had the giant rolling wall open, which she assumed had been its before it got out somehow.

Deciding to have a peek inside, she was surprised when she smelt her Alpha's scent, but it was old and stale, so he had been here several sun cycles ago at the most, one at the least. Shaking her head, she walked inside and immediately realized her mistake. She had been smelling for familiar scents, and had forgot about the one thing that something deep inside her told her would keep her alive; she hadn't smelled for unfamiliar, non prey scents.

A screech split the air as something slammed into her side, Delta screeching in surprise as she tried to get up, but felt a sharp object pressing to her stomach, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Don't. You. Move." Something said, Delta assuming it was raptor, as it spoke to her, but it could very well be a smaller hybrid.

"Raptor?" She asked, the other creature tilting it's head, or so she assumed, as she felt it's weight move slightly, and noticed the shadow of it's head move.

"What do you mean?" It asked, Delta huffing lightly.

"There was a hybrid that got out of this cage. It spoke raptor, but it wasn't raptor. I was asking if you were raptor or hybrid." Delta explained, the creature huffing and climbing off her, allowing Delta to stand up. After standing up, Delta finally got a good look at her attacker. It was another raptor, like her, but younger. Also it was half her size.

"Who are you?" It asked, Delta chittering lightly.

"Delta. You?" She asked, the other raptor visibly relaxing lightly.

"Lambda. Lost your Alpha too?" It asked, Delta opening her mouth to answer, but then looked owards the ground.

"I'm...not sure." She answered, Lambda tilting his head.

"What do you mean?" Lambda asked, Delta shaking her head lightly.

"We, my Pack and I, we...betrayed our Alpha and joined the hybrid. I don't even know why, really. I think it was the bond strength. It was a lot stronger than the one we shared with our Alpha. Afterwords, we rejoined him after we lost Charlie to some others that were helping him-"

"Him? It wasn't female like ours?" Lambda asked, Delta realizing her second mistake; she now had to tell Lambda she had had a human Alpha.

"No. He was...human." Delta said, Lambda merely titling his head.

"Okay. Continue the story." Lambda said after Delta hesitated for a few moments, unsure whether to preceed or not.

"After Charlie was killed, we went after our old Alpha and a few other humans. We caught up with and cornered them by the place where the humans stay, away from us. He released our Beta, Blue, of her capture device. After that, we realized our old Alpha still cared, while we knew the hybrid wanted us to just fight the humans while it hunted for itself. Our Omega, Echo, was killed when the hybrid threw her into a building. I was grabbed on my back and thrown, and hit my head when I landed. Next thing I know, the ball of light I the sky is rising, and I can't feel the bond anymore." Delta said, Lambda tilting his head.

"I know how you feel. My bond is broken too, but I think my pack could be alive, but I doubt it. The only one I know is alive is Theta, since he didn't try to get through the burning fence." Lambda said, Delta noticing a few patches of skin were darker than the others on Lambda's skin, presumably from the burning fence.

"Oh. I only hope that my Alpha and Beta are alive. I don't know if they are, so, in a way, you're luckier than me." Delta said, Lambda's lip twitching lightly, Delta merely gazing down at Lambda. "Anyway...how'd you survive? We had a Zeta, but she was killed the same way your other pack mates were." Delta added, Lambda's head perking up.

"Zeta? Do you mean the position or their name?" He asked, Delta huffing.

"Position." Delta answered, Lambda looking further into the cage.

"What was their name?" He asked, turning to look at her again.

"Sigma. Female, like me and the other members of my pack." Delta answered, Lambda bobbing his head. "She was...not normal, to say the least. She was the only one that was willing to kill the Alpha, outside of being a potential food source. She was always plotting to get to him. When he went into the entrance that was blocked by another entrance, she made her move. She rushed the bars and jumped at him, but the bars shocked her until she was dead. After that they somehow changed it to normal bars, to prevent something like that again." Delta added, huffing lightly. "None of us liked her anyway, even though we were siblings."

"But you still missed her, right? I mean, even for something like that, she was still Pack." Lambda asked, slightly surprised at Delta seemingly not caring about Sigma dying.

"Not really. Only the Alpha did. We just watched her, but we stayed in our positions, because we knew the Alpha would enter to bring her out to prevent us from eating her body. We left him alone, because we all knew we would probably be killed, plus we were full so we didn't need to." Delta answered, Lamda simply staring at her with surprise evident in the tilt of his head.

"B-but she was Pack!" He exclaimed, Delta shaking her head with a huff.

"Something like that...there is no room in a Pack for it. We were probably going to kill her anyway. She beat us to it." Delta attempted to explain again, Lambda, after a few moments, finally nodded in understanding, able to see what she meant.

"I understand. No room for killers in the Pack." He finallu said, Delta nodding.

Looking up, Delta noticed the ball of light was close to the ground, looked back at Lambda, then further into the cage, as if thinking it through before looking back at him.

"It's almost no-light We should probably go further in and find somewhere to sleep. Somewhere we can stay dry, preferably. I can smell falling-water." She announced, Lambda lifting his head too.

"You're right. Let's go." He said, both of them turning and walking further into the cage enclosure, finding somewhere dry to sleep.

They found it in the form of a tunnel that was dug in the opposite end from the entrance of the cage, where they assumed the hybrid had slept. They both found a spot to sleep, each only a raptor-length from each other on a large bedding of undergrowth that they took full advantage of, building it into two large piles to create more warmth.

"Safe sleep, Delta." Lambda said, Delta looking at him briefly.

"Safe sleep, Lambda."

 **Blue's POV: Three hours and forty-five minutes after end of the film**

Making her way through the area the visiting humans stayed during no-light, Blue was searching for her pack-mate Delta, but to no avail. Huffing in frustration, Blue reluctantly gave up, and made her way to the sight of the battle between the hybrid, her pack-mates, and the humans to search for Charlie.

Arriving at the site with no interesting events occuring, Blue searched the area, but again to no avail. She left in search of somewhere to stay, since it was obvious that she couldn't go back to the place she and her pack mates had lived in since they were small-ones because her Alpha had left, and she knew that, if he came back, he probably wouldn't be able to keep them alive for what they had done.

Huffing in sadness, Blue was forced to accept that either her nose was failing, or her pack-mates were dead, leaving her alone. She shook her head, then continued her brisk pace, neither walking nor running.

Suddenly, she stopped, smelling the undergrowth around her for what she had smelled.

 _'I know I smelled_ something _...'_ She thought, looking around for a few moments before continuing on again. She broke into a hunt-run, then, a few moments later, stopped in her tracks and strained her ears and nose for what she knew was there. There! A few raptor-lengths to her right, one behind her. It was trying to hide it's scent by staying downwind, but Blue had led it into an area she had run through before the hybrid's death, the spot not changing it's wind direction the entire time.

As if it knew it had been found, her chaser walked out of the undergrowth and faced her, but quickly cowered when it felt her scent change to one of a Beta used to dealing out some form of punishment in one way or another on her pack-mates. It slowly and carefully stepped closer until it was right in front of her legs, exposing it's neck as if expecting a wound for it's attempt at superiority.

Blue huffed lightly. "Stand up." She ordered, the raptor doing as ordered. _'Definately an Omega.'_ She thought, her lip twitching in slight contempt. "You're alone." It wasn't a question.

"As far as I know, ye-" The raptor was interrupted as Blue's tail smacked into it, sending it skidding a few raptor lengths away.

"Did I say you could speak!?" Blue snarled at it, the Omega shaking it's head. "Didn't think so. _Now_ you can answer me." She ordered, the Omega bobbing it's head vigorously to show it understood.

"As far as I know, I am alone." The Omega answered, Blue enjoying the sense of power and control.

"Explain." She said, the Omega hesitating. "Explain!" She ordered loudly, the Omega bobbing his head again.

"My Pack and I tried to escape from our cage after the lights suddenly went out on them, and we assumed that meant they were out of power. We tried to get through the burning fence, but it was still burning. As far as I know, me and Theta are the last ones alive." It answered fearfully, Blue realizing that, even if it was fun, she couldn't keep doing this. She wasn't a Beta anymore. Afterall, how could she be a Beta when she didn't even have a Pack?

She huffed lightly, then shook her head.

"Stand up. Tell me your name." She said, the Omega, no, other raptor, hesitated again. When she didn't tell him again more loudly, he looked up at her questioningly. "Please." She added, the raptor looking even more surprised.

When she continued to stare and not order, he quickly gained a little more confidence and stood up, but slowly, as if still afraid of her.

"Z-Zeta. My name is Zeta. What is yours?" He asked, Blue chittering in amusement at how quickly he became confident and gained a sense of slight dominance.

"My name is Blue. You...don't seem to fit well into the role of Omega." She said, Zeta chittering awkwardly while shuffling his feet a little.

"Yeah. I only was because I'm the youngest and smallest in my Pack, so the role automatically fell to me." He told her, Blue tilting her head slightly.

"We had an Omega once. Her name was Echo. She was killed when she was thrown into a fire by the hybrid that we were turned loose to hunt down. We ended up joining it though. I nearly killed my Alpha's second-in-command when we turned on them." She said, Zeta tilting his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Blue huffing and finding a soft piece of undergrowth and laid down, Zeta laying a half raptor-length from her.

"Our Alpha was human. He'd been our Alpha since our birth, and we had a strong bond. He had a second-in-command that acted as Alpha when he couldn't, and we were turned loose to hunt down a hybrid. Something that spoke raptor, but wasn't. It was easily three or four times our size, and didn't look raptor. We felt a stronger bond than our human Alpha's, and we joined it because of that. I nearly killed the stand-in Alpha, but my human Alpha saved him by doing that sound he did with his maw, that shrill cry that we learned meant both 'chase' and 'attack', depending on how shrill the cry was. He ordered chase, and I, in my slight fit of rage at losing an easy piece of prey, chased him with the intent of killing him. It wasn't until afterwards that we sided with him again when he released me of the capture device that helped them find us that we realised he still cared. We fought with him, me, Delta, and Echo, to kill the hybrid. Both Echo and Delta were killed by it though. Eventually, we pushed it back until it reached the edge of the ground. There, a water-creature leaped out and grabbed it, then drug it back into the water where, presumably, it was killed." Blue explained, Zeta huffing in slight awe and amusement, surprised at the complexity of her Pack structure.

"We had a raptor Alpha. We could figure out that the humans that watched us were trying to see what we would do as we grew, so they could prevent anything bad from happening with another Pack should something happen to us or to them. We were, as the humans called us, a test run." Zeta said, Blue tilting her head.

"How do you know what they called you?" She asked him, Zeta huffing lightly as he prepared a somewhat detailed answer.

"Well, in all honesty, we heard it so often that we were able to figure out what they were saying. They said it almost every Bright Light and almost every No Light that we eventually figured it out. Of course, our Alpha, Epsilon, was not happy he or us were to be nothing but an expendable Pack that were just existing for another one to be safer. He killed a few of the humans, but he was quickly stopped when they used their non-smelling weapons to hit him and knock him unconscious, where he was put back into the cage and they started feeding us with a human that would throw small pieces of food to us every so often each Bright Light." He answered, Blue huffing in amusement.

"Sounds like fun." She said, albeit sarcasm dripping off each word like the falling-water when it fell so hard and fast the raptors could hardly see a raptor-length in front of them.

"It wasn't that bad. Well...not as bad as we thought it would be." Zeta offered, Blue huffing.

Suddenly, Zeta stiffened as Blue raised her nose to the air quickly, her face serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Blue hissing at him to be quiet. That's when he heard it. The sound of humans. "We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed, Blue noting the genuine fear in his gaze, much like that on the hybrid before it had been taken into the Deep Water.

Blue looked between Zeta and the sounds of the humans doubtfully, both hoping that her Alpha was with them and dreading if he wasn't.

"I-I need to know if my Alpha came back for me." She finally said, Zeta dipping his head in both defeat and knowing.

"Alright. We can follow them to their nest and find out if he is. If not, what then?" He asked, Blue huffing lightly.

"If they discover us, we'll have to kill them. If not, we leave, and hope they don't find us." She answered, Zeta nodding.

"Alright. Let's do it." He said, Blue turning around and slowly walking forward, not wanting to make too much noise, Zeta following.

They made their way through the trees and undergrowth, finally finding the human group in the middle of the clearing where Charlie had been killed. Blue's eyes traveled over the group, hoping to see a sig of her Alpha, while Zeta merely watched them.

 _'...There!'_ She thought, her eyes finding Alpha's face. "I found him." She hissed quietly, looking over, surprised to see that Zeta was gone. She raised her nose lightly, catching a whiff of his scent...on the opposite side of the clearing. _'Why would he have gone over there?'_ She thought to herself, turning around when she realized his scent was next to her again. She turned, and stared into a pair of dark golden eyes, which she recognized as Zeta's, since his were much darker than a normal raptor's. _Wait...why is_ that _the detail I recognize most?"_ She asked herself, but quickly realized that his eyes were almost in her muzzle-reach without stretching her neck, so it was granted. Zeta continued to stare into her eyes. "I um...I found him." She said again, Zeta's nostrils flaring slightly. "Is there...something you want to add?" She asked him, Zeta just staring. She then thought of something that had always worked on Delta when she was distracted, although she was nervous about Zeta being a male, which, based on a feeling of what origins it came from, she didn't know, that males were probably more aggressive. Her tail moved suddenly and, silently, thwacked the side of Zeta's head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Zeta asked, Blue huffing in amusement. Suddenly, Zeta must have realized what he had been doing, because he quickly turned to look at the human group again, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Did you find him?" He asked, Blue quickly losing her amusement.

"Yes." She answered, Zeta picking up on her annoyance.

"You said it more than once, didn't you." He stated, Blue bobbing her head lightly in confirmation. "Sorry. Your stripes are...different, that's all." He said, Blue looking at him in surprise.

"You've had equal opportunity to mention that before, but you choose now?" She asked, Zeta looking at the ground in shame.

"I didn't feel comfortable mentioning it until now." He said rather sulkily, Blue letting out a rapid series of snorts of amusement in an attempt at her Alpha's strange noise he made when some other human had said something amusing to him.

"You didn't feel safe, you mean." She said, Zeta flinching. "You thought I would, what, maim you?" She asked, Zeta not answering, knowing she was probably about to add to it. "I don't blame you."

"What?" He asked quietly, looking shocked.

"I may not be the best for a companion, be it mutual or...more," she said, Zeta noting that she had hesitated near the end, which he knew was a pause, not an ending, "but I am aware of these things. I knew that the Alpha, despite his claims, _was_ scared of us, or rather what we could do. The same applied to my sisters. They followed my orders during times of having no access to Alpha, but they did so more out of fear. Specifically Delta and Echo. Charlie was more respect-based, but still fearful." She finished, Zeta looking at the human group again in contemplation. They crouched there for several moments, silently observing them.

"Why'd you pause?" Zeta asked suddenly, Blue turning to him and staring at him.

"What?" She asked him, Zeta looking at the ground again.

"When you admitted you knew about your abilities as a companion, you paused when you said it applied to both a mutual companion, or be it more than simple sticking together to survive." He explained. This time it was Blue's turn to look at the ground in obvious embarrassment, Zeta physically taking two steps away from Blue in slight fear. He was still trying to get used to not having the Pack hierarchy.

"I um...I guess I was just nervous about how you may take any implications I _wasn't_ extending." She answered, Zeta noting the defensive tone. Blue must have realized it too, for she quickly turned to look at the humans again. "Let's go. I need to wait a while before I try and come back to my Alpha." She said, noticing Zeta was confused. "The wounds of what I have done are still too fresh in his mind, and the other humans have most likely heard of my actions." She explained, Zeta following her as she turned and walked into the forest, the two never noticing the pair of human eyes that followed them as they silently ran.

 **Alright, so that was the A Pack Divided prologue. I hope you liked it, and I hope I actually am able to make this story enjoyable. I sometimes struggle with creativity when forced to a certain subject where I sometimes have to make my own language for characters, that also sound right in that fandom. So, this is the Raptor Language for words that they wouldn't possibly know.**

 **Bright Light: This is raptor for daytime.**

 **No light: This is raptor for nighttime.**

 **Falling-water: This is raptor for rain.**

 **Hybrid: The _Indominus Rex_ , obviously.**

 **Smelling weapons: This is raptor for guns, as well as the launchers used to attack the _Indominus_ and blow up Charlie.**

 **Non-smelling weapons: This is raptor for the stun guns, such as the weapons used by the guards we see when the new guy falls into the enclosure, prompting Owen to save him/when the ACU team foolishly believes they can capture the _I. Rex_ and use non-lethals.**

 **Burning fence: Electric fences that surround the enclosures. Removed due to the death of Sigma, and never used again unless there was no handler for the raptors.**

 **Power: This is what they, as we do too sometimes, call electricity. They call it that in the sense of strength though, so that's my explanation. They don't know it as we do in that sense, but they know it's strong, and something would have to be _powerful_ in order to keep everything the human's have running, so they call it power in the sense of strength.**

 **Deep Water: The lagoon that the _Mosasaur_ lives in.**

 **Okay, so that's it for now in the list, but I will continue to add this list in every chapter as a reminder, as well as add any words I created while writing a chapter for this story, as well as the explanation/definition of it. I hope you guys liked the prologue of this story, and please R &R if you want to. Word count: 5,773**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 1 on A Pack Divided! I hope you guys enjoy because yes, I will be going over the backstories of Theta, Lambda, and Zeta. One at a time, slowly, and from different vantage points of course. I plan to make their backstory be more revealed through clues and events rather than dialogue, but I'll add in dialogue after said events to help others if they didn't catch it. Or maybe I won't. You'll just have to pay attention, now won't you? I just winked, in case you were wondering. Anyway, yes Theta, Lambda, and Zeta are important characters...obviously. Yes they are very vital to the plot. Yes they do come from the same pack. I'll explain everything in later chapters. Will this story feature the Indominus Rex? Will it feature a new one? Probably not unless I can somehow shoehorn it in randomly and without warning. I'm good at that. Not so much explaining it though. Alright, this Author's Note is getting too long, so I'm going to finish it. After I tell you that this chapter will follow Charlie and Theta as they find their territory, and the next two chapters will detail the same with the other pairs. Slow start, but worth it. Anyway, please enjoy, and onto the story!**

-CHARLIE'S POV, EIGHT HOURS AFTER END OF THE FILM-

Charlie and Theta were currently waiting for the Falling Water to end, having found an overhanging ledge to sleep under when it started.

"I hate Falling Water." Theta mumbled, earning and amused glance from Charlie.

"It has its uses." She said, Theta snorting.

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Are you always this grumpy? Or is it because of the Falling Water? I know Alpha didn't like it." Charlie said, Theta glaring until he realized she was playfully teasing.

"Just the Falling Water." Theta answered, surprised Charlie wasn't bothered by it. "You aren't bothered by it?"

"Of course not. I like the way it feels on my scales. When it's a light-fall, that is. Don't like the hard-fall much. Stings."

"...Right." Theta said, Charlie glancing at him before playfully whacking him with her tail. "Hey!"

"What?" Charlie asked innocently, Theta momentarily caught off guard. He regained it quickly, though.

"You whacked me with your tail!"

"I did not."

"We're the only two here! No one else could have done it!"

"You don't know that." Charlie retorted finally, Theta surprised at how calm she was.

"You amaze me." He muttered, Charlie huffing and laying her head down. After a moment of silence, Theta laid his head down as well. They quickly fell asleep.

-CHARLIE'S POV, TEN HOURS AFTER END OF THE FILM-

Charlie watched as Theta slept. She'd woken up a while ago, and was content with laying there, watching him sleep for a while longer.

After watching the ball of light in the sky move for a little bit, she grew bored and decided to go and hunt. The falling-water had ended shortly after they had fallen asleep. Of course.

She stood up with a small groan as she moved limbs that had been unused for a little bit too long, trying to avoid waking up Theta for now. When she finished, she made to leave, only to be stopped when something whacked her side. She quickly turned and saw Theta, still asleep, his tail only having moved slightly. She huffed as she realized he had whacked her with his tail, a croon escaping her as she realized something. They were practically the same, except he was male and a slightly different, and odd, coloration of his scales. He was a light brown with large splotches of green of varying shades. His head was a dark-ish green while his body was a medium green, and his legs and tail were a lighter green with small spots of medium and dark green. Everything else was varying shades of brown, such as dark brown spots on the tail, medium brown spots on the body and light brown spots on the face, with two around his eyes. His feet were mainly dark brown with green spots randomly. Definitely odd compared to Charlie. Then again, Beta did have blue scales on her, so maybe he was not so strange. Definitely a male counterpart to Charlie though, in attitude and thought process at least.

"Well, since you're awake, would you mind helping me catch us some prey?" Charlie asked, Theta grumbling something.

"Falling-water over?" Theta asked, raising his head, though his eyes remained closed.

"I don't know. Can you hear it?" Charlie retorted, earning a huff from Theta as he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Are you always like this?" He asked, Charlie puffing air through her nostrils.

"Are you always this tired and hard to wake up?"

"...Fair enough."

"Thought so."

"You mentioned hunting?" Theta asked with a sigh, slowly standing up and stretching.

"Yeah. Let's go." She ordered, turning and walking a few steps before stopping and sniffing the air. She smelled those small flying creatures that annoyed her and her old Pack when the Bright Light began, and some slightly larger creatures on the ground.

"Anything we can catch?" Okay, maybe her earlier thought was a bit of a stretch. He seemed a little more lazy. Just a little though.

"You do know how to hunt, right?" Charlie asked, tilting her head. The only answer was a stare. It was all she needed. "Oh." Well, it at least explained his behavior and questions.

"Hey, I was raised in a pen that was barely large enough to run for a few heartbeats before turning. Wasn't like the humans would let anything into it for us to hunt, so give me a break." Theta snapped, Charlie blinking and taking a step back in surprise.

"I didn't know, okay. I'm sorry." Charlie said, thoroughly surprised at Theta's sudden anger.

"I know. That was uncalled for." Theta said, sighing. "I'm sorry. It's been a tiring two Bright Lights, so I'm just a little snappy right now."

"A little?" Charlie playfully asked, Theta puffing air through his nose and shaking his head at the playful joke.

"Just a little bit." He confirmed, chittering lightly.

They stood there in silence for a few more moments before Theta seemed to remember something.

"Weren't we going to hunt?" He asked, Charlie hissing in annoyance that she had forgotten.

"Yes. Let's go." Charlie said, her and Theta running off into the forest to hunt. "To answer your earlier question, yes, there are things to hunt. We Just gotta find them."

"Well at least we have something to do." Theta said, sort of happily but also sort of sadly.

"You have many days where you didn't back in your pen?" Charlie asked, confused what to call the emotion he spoke his sentence with.

"Occasionally, yes. The humans usually tried to keep us busy though. Our Alpha got cranky when he got bored." Theta answered, earning a huff of amusement from Charlie for his last statement.

"What happened then?" Charlie asked, curious despite herself.

"Not much, usually. He just got cranky. There was nothing to ease himself with, so he usually slept." Theta explained, Charlie nodding to herself. She supposed it made sense. If's there's nothing to take your mind off of something, sleep it off. Unless there are better alternatives.

"You lived a curious life, Theta." Charlie muttered, her lips tugging upwards lightly.

"Says the raptor who helped a creature that spoke raptor, but wasn't." Theta countered, Charlie wincing internally at the reminder. The reminder she had betrayed the trust her Alpha had for them. That she had failed him. That she had disappointed him. That she had chosen strength over loyalty. And he thought she was dead, with no way to redeem herself.

Suddenly, she felt something trap her foot, and she fell forward with all the grace of the Wet One on land. Practically none.

She shrieked in pain when her foot came loose with a quiet pop! sound. Pain exploded up and down her leg as she shrieked again and again in agony. Theta was suddenly by her side, comfortably nudging her. She began to see black around her vision, and looked at Theta in alarm. Was she dying? Or was she breathing too fast from the pain? Theta looked her in the eyes, and the last thing she saw before it all went black were his deep, calming amber eyes.

-THETA'S POV, TWELVE HOURS AFTER END OF THE FILM-

The Bright Light had traveled a little distance as Theta sat next to Charlie, waiting for her to awaken. He wanted to move her, but he didn't know how he could without harming her. The Falling Water gave no sign of coming back, so he was thankful for that. He had considered leaving for a few heartbeats, but he knew he couldn't. As far as he knew she was the last raptor alive aside from him, except maybe his pack's Omega. That she had looked to him after tripping on the root for help spoke of the trust she placed on him. And they'd only known each other for less than a Bright Light Cycle. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

'She trusts me enough not to take advantage of her being unconscious and-' he shook that thought quickly from his head, disgusted by it greatly. He couldn't believe he had even BEGUN the thought, but he supposed it was just because she was a female, and him a male. Still disgusted him though.

"What's wrong, Theta?" Charlie suddenly asked, although sleepily. He startled and leapt back a little, surprised.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, relieved. He immediately sprang back next to her and began to sniff her up and down, mindful of where he smelled and touched.

"Yeah. You didn't answer my question though." She said, Theta sighing.

"Nothing. Just...thinking." He answered, Charlie tilting her head.

"About what?" She asked, Theta feeling frustration well up inside him. She was persistent, he'd give her that.

"Just...things. Things I'd like to not think or talk about." He responded, Charlie seeming to think about that answer.

"Like...that I trust you enough not to be left to die or...other things?" She asked, Theta looking away.

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking about it, but I did think about how much you must have trusted me to not worry about that, even though we've known each other for less than a whole Bright Light Cycle. I wasn't sure whether I should be worried about that or not." He explained, unsure if it had been a good idea to admit to that or not.

"Yeah...probably one of my less than smart choices. But it worked out, huh?" She asked, Theta chittering in thought. Charlie and Theta sat in silence for a surprising duration while Theta sat in quiet thought, Charlie starting to wonder if he was okay.

"I can't really agree or disagree, since I don't know what choices you've made that would be similar to this aside from that one, I don't know the other options, and therefore the other possible outcomes. But from what I know, you've made worse." He finally answered, though once again unsure if that was the best answer he could have give. It was the only logical one he could imagine working well though given his knowledge, or lack thereof, of her decisions, at least. "I checked your lower leg though, and I think you should be able to run on it. Seems your foot somehow landed just right so as to go under a root and trip you up. It'll probably hurt for a little bit, but otherwise it should be okay. Don't hold me to that though, I wasn't the best at detecting injuries. Even worse at correctly guessing what would occur from the injury. That was Zeta's department, so to speak. Maybe I'll get lucky though." He added, Charlie blinking at him.

"I've made poor decisions and you are bad at stopping your speech occasionally." She suddenly said, musing it quietly in her head. "I wanted to say we fit together like the teeth in jaws, but those aren't really that close to each other."

"Eh, can't exactly be picky." Theta said, thinking of a way to word what she wanted to say in a way that fit them.

"That's true." Charlie chirped, shaking her head in amusement.

"The only thing I could think of is that we fit together like...yeah, I got nothing." Theta grumbled, upset his ability of thinking up phrases for fitting things together had failed him.

Suddenly, Charlie perked up, tilted her head, and stood up. She nodded at Theta, then jerked her head to follow right before she took off. He scrambled up to follow her, and caught up surprisingly quickly. He assumed the injury was slowing her down.

They reached an open area quickly, both of them stopping quickly at the edge. There were two male humans standing there, talking in some odd human language different from her Alpha's and dressed in various greens and browns, with hard head-gear with the same pattern and a small object over an eye.

"Смотри, Сережа Мы оба знаем, что эти идиоты ИнДжин таковы: . . . Идиоты Они считают, что они могут содержать существа предназначены, чтобы иметь возможность свободно работать Теперь, когда животные имеют вкус свободы, они собираются бороться даже больше, чем они имели бы, если они не имели. особенно эти вьючных охотников." The first male said, arms gesturing wildly while his voice raised slowly. The second male was quick to turn to him and nod.

"...Вы действительно знаете, наиболее подходящий раз в кислый или скрасить мое настроение, Владмир. Если я получаю слишком взволнован, о чем-то, ты напоминаешь мне, что она все еще сосет в конце концов. Если я получаю слишком глубоко, у вас всегда есть идеальный Witty шутка, чтобы украсить меня. Я клянусь, если бы мы не были и прямые, я бы тебя поцеловал несколько раз сейчас." The second male said with a light tone that suggested playful chastising, the first shrugging.

"Просто потому, что мы прямо не значит, что мы не можем поцеловать. Если это становится неудобно, мы останавливаемся. Простой. Не делает нас гей, это просто очень увлечен спасибо. Ничего плохого в этом." The first male replied, the second looking uncertain for a second.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Theta mumbled, Charlie puffing air at him in a silent attempt at telling him to shut up. At least she thought it was quiet, until the two males turned and quickly had objects raised, which Charlie recognized. Smelling Weapons.

"Go and sneak around them. We have to take them out." Charlie ordered, Theta nodding. He slipped away quietly, Charlie tracking his progress. She waited until he was in position, then poked her head up. The Smelling Weapons were pointed at her in a second.

"That was easier than I thought. This be easy day." The first male said, stepping forward and pulling out a Stinging Weapon, the second male reaching out and grabbing the shoulder of the first.

"Careful, Vladmir. Pack hunter wouldn't give self up so easily. I think we being hunted. This distraction, while rest of pack sneaks up...from behind!" The second male said, suddenly turning and focusing on where Theta was still hiding. The first male chuckled when he heard nothing, then kicked out lightly behind him, to ensure the second male, Vladmir if Charlie heard right, was still there.

"I guess this pack hunter alone, eh Sergei?" Vladmir asked, turning and looking at Sergei, again if Charlie heard right, then gasped as he realized his mistake. It would be his last. He turned to take aim at Charlie again, but suddenly felt warm on his legs and heard a quiet plop! sound. He glanced down to see his intestines spilling out, shock keeping him on his feet. "S-Sergei." He gasped out, falling forward, dead.

"Vladmir! No!" Sergei shouted, pulling a smaller Smelling Weapon and aiming at Charlie as she stood where Vladmir had a moment ago, keeping his other trained on where Theta hid. His mistake was the same as Sergei's. He gasped out when he felt pain blossom in his neck, felt the teeth dig into it from behind, then felt the cool kiss of death as his head was twisted to the side with a loud crack.

Theta let the body drop as he ran his tongue gently over his teeth, tasting the fresh blood.

"That was...surprisingly easy." He said, chittering in thought as he tilted his head.

"Yeah. I suppose it was." Charlie agreed, though she seemed sad about something, which he realized was killing two humans they hadn't needed to. Then he realized something else.

"Why did you say we had to kill them when we could have avoided them?" He asked, Charlie appearing surprised, then angry, then shocked as she respectively surprised by his question, angry he was questioning her judgement, then shocked when she realized he was right.

"I...I don't know." She answered, looking at him with a horrified expression in her eyes. It was then she realized that maybe her and Theta weren't so alike as she had previously thought. He'd only followed her order because he didn't know what to do in this situation. She could tell he was slightly scared that they'd done something they shouldn't have. It was then that she realized she and her sisters hadn't considered if any of the humans had mates or hatchlings to go back to. They had followed the Hybrid's orders on a whim and false promises, and it had ended badly.

"Do we leave the bodies? I...I don't know if I could bring myself to..." Theta trailed off, Charlie knowing full well what he meant.

"I want to leave them, but at the same time, it's a meal. I agree with you, but at the same time, Theta...we have to be realistic. We don't know when we'll eat again." She said, Theta clearly horrified at the notion, but he would admit she was right. Surely a small meal wouldn't hurt, right? Right.

"Fine. Large enough to keep us going, but small enough the other humans can recognize them, if they're found." Theta firmly said, Charlie nodding. They set to work on making a large enough meal from the bodies, but leaving the heads and arms alone. Basic respect, if nothing else. Charlie fed on Vladmir, Theta on Sergei.

After they were done, they left the bodies and left the clearing after cleaning each other of blood. They both felt uncomfortable doing what they had, but a meal was a meal, regardless of what happened or who it was.

Theta must have had a brooding look in his eyes, because he soon felt a sting on his side and glanced to his right, Charlie still running beside him.

"Did you really just whack me...again?" He asked, Charlie tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Of course not. I would never do that." She answered, Theta letting out a trill of laughter.

"Right. And I would eat another human next chance I got." He replied sarcastically, Charlie snorting. Soon they were trilling and chirping in laughter together and their minds were taken off what had occurred such a little time ago.

A short while later, they were resting themselves for another run to get to wherever they were going. Soon they were asleep once again, content to rest.

-CHARLIE'S POV, EIGHTEEN HOURS AFTER END OF THE FILM-

Charlie awoke first, looking around to make sure there were no predators that would attack them. Satisfied, she turned to look at Theta. If she were honest with herself, she didn't know what to make of him. Sometimes he seemed so similar to herself, other times he reminded her of Blue. Sometimes he was like her in that he seemed like he was fine to do nothing all Bright Light Cycle, other times he was like Blue in that he was serious about almost everything. It was annoying, but also...quite endearing. She liked a challenge.

With a glance at the sky, she realized it was already No Light. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it before, but she hadn't. She stood up and pushed on Theta with her muzzle, and he awoke with only one rough push.

"Oh. No Light already." He remarked, as if not surprised in the slightest.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Charlie sarcastically said, Theta huffing and standing up.

"So, where we going?" He asked, Charlie looking down at the ground in thought.

"Well, I was thinking we go in the opposite direction of where the humans stayed. Carve out a territory somewhere away from them." She finally answered, Theta nodding.

"It'll get awfully lonely with just the two of us." He said, as if embarrassed he was actually saying that.

"We'll see, Theta." She said, catching on to what he was hinting at. "Besides. It'll be better to wait until we have a secure territory and a somewhat steady food supply. It all just depends."

"...Just to be clear we are talking about looking to see if any of our packmates survived, right?" He asked, catching her off guard. She had thought he was talking about raising hatchlings.

"I uh...that wasn't the impression I had." She replied, Theta staring at her blankly. "I thought you were talking about raising hatchlings."

"...Oh." He said, as if bored. She then saw realization dawn in his eyes and he let out a squeak of embarrassment. "Oh! It's a bit early to talk about that, don't you think?" He asked, and Charlie let out a trill of amusement.

"Well, you are the first male raptor I've met, so I wouldn't really know." She answered, Theta huffing.

"And you're the first female raptor I've met! Aside from my Alpha, but that's different." He grumbled, lips curling downward.

"Then I guess we're both new to this game, huh?" Charlie asked, though she would keep the option of hatchlings on the table.

"It appears that way." Theta answered, himself wondering if the option would be open later, when they were ready.

"Besides. Gotta earn that right." She said, Theta letting out another squeak. "Anyway, I think we ought to go ahead and set out. We should get there as soon as possible. And yes, Theta, if your paddock is on the way we can see if anyone else survived." She said, Theta chirping in delight.

They set out, coming across no other humans, and no other prey animals. Theta was glad they made the choice to eat on those humans, even if he thought their deaths pointless. Better to run on a slightly less empty stomach than a fully empty one. He also hoped they came across his paddock, but he would be fine if they didn't.

They ran through forests, over a really tall, sharp hill, and eventually found a territory to call home. They eventually raised hatchlings, taught them to hunt, and sent one of four to live with Blue and Zeta's pack, and one of the remaining three to Delta and Lambda's pack for the purpose of preventing in-breeding. After a while they, along with Blue, Zeta, Delta, and Lambda grew too old to raise hatchlings. A time after that, Charlie died, and Theta was left saddened, and the other packs and his packmates left him alone. After a few Bright Light Cycles of not leaving his nest, they investigated and found him dead as well. They found out that both Zeta and Delta had died as well a few Bright Light Cycles later. They all decided to merge into one large pack in order to have better numbers and to make it easier for each other to find out when a raptor died. A long while afterwards, the humans returned. They were ruthless and efficient in wiping out the other animals, and, eventually, the raptor pack as well.

Charlie woke with a start

 **Hey guys, sorry about that cliffhanger at the end, but I'm trying them out now so let me know what you thought. This chapter is a little shorter than normal chapters, but I was starting to run out of ideas for the chapter, so I apologize. I'm currently stuck writing on my iPad because my PC won't download OpenOffice for some odd reason so that means I can only work on one chapter of a story at a time. I apologize again and hope you can forgive me. I seem to have hit another stumble here. I portray how I see Blue, Delta, and Charlie's personalities MUCH better in the prologue, and this felt like crap compared to it, so I'm sorry for that as well. Yes, I know, most of this chapter felt like filler, and that's because it was. I sometimes(though not that often) know where I want a chapter to go, but I don't know how to drag it into long enough to be normal without making it seem to weigh down the pace, and I obviously failed here. The prologue for PF: Rebirth flowed so much better than any other story I've tried, at least for me writing it, and I feel like I just try and do as well as I did there and I fail. Miserably. Though I bet I got some of you out there with that ending, didn't I? Come on, you can say. You thought I was gonna do that, didn't you. Show of hands please. Or sickle claws, those are okay too. Again, sorry I failed here, and I hope you can enjoy the story later. Peace. Word Count: 4,812**

 **Raptor Language With Update One**

 **Bright Light: This is Raptor for day time.**

 **No Light: This is Raptor for night time.**

 **Falling Water: This is Raptor for rain.**

 **Hybrid: This is what Raptors call the Indominus Rex.**

 **Smelling Weapons: This is what Raptors call guns, including the launchers used to kill Charlie in the film and attack the Indominus.**

 **Stinging Weapons: This is what the Raptors call the non-lethals such as the net gun, the really big cattle prods, the stun guns, and any other non-lethal weapon ACU has at their disposal. Changed from Non-Smelling Weapons**

 **Burning fence: What the Raptors call the electric fences surrounding enclosures, removed after the death of Sigma and declared as a LRCS, or Last Resort Containment System.**

 **Power: Explained in the Prologue, but called Power in the sense of strength, since something would have to be powerful to keep everything of the humans running.**

 **Deep Water: What the Raptors call the lagoon the Mosasaur lives in.**

 **Bright Light Cycle: This is what the Raptors call a full day.**

 **Wet One: What the Raptors call the Mosasaur, in case it wasn't obvious(yes, the name comes from what Blue calls the Mosasaur in It's Not the Raptor DNA by Skulls &Duggery((not sponsored, by the way)))**

 **Every Pack Member: Pack B**

 **Zeta: Four and a half years of age, alive and companion to Blue. Omega position. Male.**

 **Theta: Four and a half years of age, and and companion to Charlie. Beta position. Male.**

 **Lambda: Four and a half years of age, alive and companion to Delta. Epsilon Position(Hunter Alpha). Male.**

 **Epsilon: Four and a half years of age, deceased. Alpha position. Female.**

 **Every Pack Member: Pack A**

 **Owen: Unknown years of age, alive. Alpha position. Male.**

 **Blue: Six years of age, alive and companion to Zeta. Beta position. Female.**

 **Delta: Six years of age, alive and companion to Lambda. Epsilon position. Female.**

 **Charlie: Six years of age, alive and companion to Theta. Gamma position(Beta Hunter). Female.**

 **Echo: Six years of age, deceased. Omega position. Female.**

 **Sigma: Three years of age, deceased. Zeta position(Alpha Kill Guard). Female.**

 **All Non-English Conversations Translated: Russian**

 **Russian Guy 1: "Look, Sergei. We both know that these idiots at InGen are that: idiots. They believe they can contain creatures meant to be able to run freely. Now that the animals have a taste of freedom, they are going to fight even more than they would have if they hadn't. Especially these pack hunters."**

 **Russian Guy 2: "...You really know the perfect times to sour or brighten my mood, Vladmir. If I get too excited about something, you remind me that it still sucks in the end. If I get too deep, you always have the perfect witty joke to brighten me. I swear if we weren't both straight I'd have kissed you multiple times by now."**

 **Russian Guy 1: "Just because we're straight doesn't mean we can't kiss. If it becomes awkward, we stop. Simple. Doesn't make us gay, it's just a very passionate thank you. Nothing wrong with that."**

 **If you speak the languages, let me know if Google mistranslated something. I'll fix it if you give the correct translation.**


End file.
